sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gagate (Jet's Days)
Gagate, formerly Yellow Jet, specifically Jet Facet-4J21 Cut-4xg is a defective Jet that came out Yellow, and a recurring member of the Crystal Gems. She made her debut in "The Wrath of Gagate". Appearance Yellow Jet's overall appearance is yellow, and she has a thin build. She has a pointy chin, a nose similar to Steven's, and has frizzy hair. She wears an orange top, and a strapped undershirt, with a yellow corset. Her gem is in her chest. She has long socks, with holes in her heels and her toes. Season 5: Her form has longer hair, covering her left eye, having 2 leaf-like standing hair without frizz. Change Your MInd: Her current form is a more magician esque look, with her having a white colared button shirt, with a formal attire, and to add up, yellow top-folded long socks. Her hair is also changed drastically, with her bangs only toward the side of her hair, and she now has two sets of frizzy hair toward her left. History "Jet's Wrath" She is unbubbled by Steven, after Steven tells the Crystal Gems that the gem looks cool, and after Pearl tells him it is Yellow Jet, Rose Quartz's close friend. The Crystal Gems poofed Yellow Jet a long time ago, since Rose said she was too dark, and twisted. She attacks the Crystal Gems, after regenerating, warping in the Dark Realm, reporting them to her diamond, Carbonado. "Black Pearl" She watches Pearl and Black Pearl duel. "Lapis vs Dalmation Jasper: Sworn Enemies" She watches Lapis Lazuli, and Dalmation Jasper fight. "Captured" She captures the Crystal Gems. "Final Battle" She gets poofed along with Carbonado, as she decides she is not best to be a Crystal Gem, yet as Opal fires a bow at rocks above them. "Steven Universe: The Movie" In the first part of the film, it was alluded that Yellow Jet was in new homeworld, as mentioned by Pearl, and she later appears in person during the fight with Spinel, during her untimely entrance. She briefly fights Spinel, and then is poofed by the Rejuvinator. She, out of all the Crystal Gems, took the longest time to get poofed by Spinel. As she is reset by the Rejuvinator's properties, she is, according to Pearl's song, meant to do magic tricks to be done in Pink Diamond's balls, and other ceremonies, and she acts clueless of what happened, as did everyone else. She again appears, as the gem Steven brings back the memories of, before Spinel, as Spinel was talked to by the Crystal Gems. According to Steven, she was closest to Pearl, and that she liked the spooky, and the things not for the faint of heart. As she regains her memories, she assists on how to reform Garnet, and thought her manipulation spells would work, but she is quickly stopped by Amethyst, and Pearl. Her last appearance was in an extended fight with the mad Spinel, not long after successfully attempting to lift the gem injector, with her telekenisis. She also helped Steven get above the injector, after nearly being poofed again by Spinel. Personality She is in one word emo. Powers and abilities Skillset * Telekenisis: can use telekenisis, but everytime she uses it, red aura appear. * Scythe Proficiency: Yellow Jet can summon a scythe from her gem, and she is skilled at using it, even as Bismuth upgrades it. Special Thanks Edit Credit to User:Prprprprprprprprpr from Gemcrust for Yellow Jet's png. Trivia * She is the strongest known Crystal Gem, so far. * She, unlike the other villains of the show, did not directly come from, or had to do with the four main diamonds. * Also, unlike the other gem antagonists, was not a Crystal Gem not because of being loyal to homeworld, but because she was not ready after what she had done to them. Gemology Edit * Jet is a type of lignite. * The English noun "jet" derives from the French word for the same material: jaitet. * Jet is either black or dark brown. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters